


Welcome Home

by KaKaKaliope



Category: Axis Power Hatalia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaKaKaliope/pseuds/KaKaKaliope
Summary: “欢迎回家。”伊万仰头，用那双无与伦比的眼眸望着他，微笑起来。





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型婚姻番外，时间线是从岛上逃生回到家后。
> 
> 被离子的米英小短篇炸了一下，跟着随手糊了一个本家的白西装梗，一个小时写出来的东西狗屁不通，多担待。

王耀怀疑他有点过分迷恋伊万·布拉金斯基的眼睛了。

 

这个想法一冒出来他就感到了不合时宜，要知道现在并不是什么走神发呆的好时机——他一只手已经伸进伊万的衬衫里毫无章法地抚摸，另一只手则正试图解开西装裤上繁琐到恼人的皮带扣；而伊万已经分开了他的腿，抓住他的臀部，把他半抱起来压在摇摇欲坠的防盗门上亲吻。在整整72小时混战后，整整72小时争吵、冷战、分别和互相指责后，他们再一次亲密无间，交换亲吻与呼吸。

 

天已经很黑了，没有月亮，连星星也几乎完全隐去了踪迹，他们没来得及开灯，一片漆黑里，王耀只看得到丈夫那双紫色的眼眸，温暖明亮，常年满怀爱意的目光如今正带着浓浓情欲劈头盖脸落在王耀的脸上，嘴唇上，锁骨上，将他俘虏。湿热的喘息也随之落下，王耀不由得发出难以自禁的呻吟，他伸手温柔地抚摸着那在他胸前不老实的脑袋，手指沿着眉骨眼窝轻轻拂过去，感受着对方长长的睫毛蝴蝶翅膀一样在他的指尖上下翻飞。那微痒轻柔的触感让王耀感觉到安全和满足。

 

他们第一次见面时王耀为伊万的眼睛怔忪了片刻，紫色的虹膜相当稀有，即使从生物学角度来说，那不可思议的颜色仅仅是由结缔组织细胞和肌纤维构成的环形薄膜里含有的色素而已，可王耀就是该死的为之着迷。他曾一度怀疑自己是不是被这双眼睛一时迷了心窍，才任由对方换着姿势把自己操进床单一整晚。遇见伊万之前王耀就已经是个经验老道的联邦特工了，他对眼睛不会说谎这种鬼话当然嗤之以鼻，可是伊万的目光太热烈，眼神太真挚，瞳孔里倾泻而出的爱意太浓烈，在那双紫眼睛的注视下王耀只有缴械投降的份。

 

正如现在王耀也只有缴械投降的份，伊万亲吻他身躯的力道在逐渐加重，他吮吸舔咬着温热的肌肤，直到那里留下一个又深又红的印记为止。在王耀搞定伊万的皮带搭扣前，对方抢先一步把王耀的下半身所有衣物都褪了个干净。王耀的呼吸在伊万含入头部时骤然变得急促起来，他举起手又放下，好像在纠结是让伊万退开还是更进一步。 

 

“宝贝，你穿白西装真是该死的美极了。”伊万含着笑意地看了他半晌，终于说出了回到家半小时来的第一句话，“不过我打赌你什么都不穿的时候会更美。”

 

“你也是。”王耀弯起眼睛，“你知道吗，假如你当初赤裸上半身向我求婚，我保证你一秒都不用等我就会答应你。”

 

“谁说我们不能再来一次？”伊万环顾了一圈客厅，捡起被压在玻璃瓶碎片下的玫瑰——她们原本是餐桌上的装饰，在他们那次几乎把房子拆干净的打斗中跟着被毁了，好在除了花瓣边缘有点卷枯发黑，还是有玫瑰花该有的样子：“王耀，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

 

王耀抬起睫毛，他的丈夫手指夹着三枝玫瑰，单膝跪地，白西装半脱不脱挂在身上，眼睛里的爱意满到几乎溢出来，像两汪紫色的湖水让他轻易地在里面溺毙。有那么片刻他想说“不”，他想逗逗他的丈夫，看看那双理所当然到有些讨打的眼睛会流露出怎样的情绪，王耀熟知伊万的一切，自然也知道他那看起来表情缺乏的丈夫实际上有一双多么富于情感变化的眼睛，阴沉的，愧疚的，失落的，受伤的，桀骜的，他不止一次在伊万·布拉金斯基的眼睛里看到这些情感，就像看破风平浪静下的汹涌暗流。

 

现在他们俩的衬衫皱巴巴的，和领带一起破破烂烂地挂在身上。而伊万显然不介意让它们更破烂一点，他抓住衬衫用力一扯，扣子全都噼里啪啦崩落，散了一地。噼里啪啦的清脆声响让王耀稍微从迷醉的紫色梦境中清醒了一秒，他瞪了伊万一眼，眼神迷离，脸色酡红，所以效果也大打折扣。伊万已经咬开保险套的包装，润滑液冰凉地淋在伊万的手上、他的股间，他立刻因为突然起来的寒冷一哆嗦，下一秒伊万炙热的头部强硬地凿开入口，一鼓作气撑开了狭窄紧致的冗道。这下他哆嗦得更厉害了，伊万在他体内横冲直撞着，不出一会儿便找到了他的敏感带，他一下下精准的碾过王耀的前列腺，用上了要把那里磨平的力气。王耀几乎要被顶出眼泪来了，两条腿筛糠似的抖起来，再没有比这更残忍的事情——王耀发狠地想。他才刚从三天三夜的打斗中存活下来，精疲力竭，就要这么被操上一顿。

 

“如果，我是说如果，”王耀的声音破碎喘息，更像是难耐的低吟，他就快要到了，“要是我们有个孩子，我希望他能有你的眼睛。”他不再把呻吟全都堵在喉咙里，字字句句几乎被淹没在低吼和喘气里，“当他穿上白西装向人求婚时，没有女孩会拒绝他的。”

 

“我们会有个孩子的，耀。只要你想要。”王耀知道伊万也快要高潮了，他在他体内变得更大、更硬、更热，撞击和冲刺也更加毫无章法：“我们明天就去领养一个。”

 

王耀哆嗦着身子，直起腰好让自己离伊万的脸更近一点，姿势变化毫无疑问把埋在他体内的阴茎往更深处推进，他轻轻抚过伊万半阖着的眼睛，那上面有一道并不明显的细长伤口，结着新鲜的暗红色血痂，裂口末尾甚至还有细微血丝渗出，这是新近的伤，或许是无意间被爆炸时的玻璃渣划伤，也可能是子弹擦过时留下的印记。王耀知道，这不会是第一道疤痕，也不会是最后一道，这是他们特工的命运。

 

有那么一次王耀睡不着，他轻轻翻过身，用目光描摹着伊万的睡颜。伊万的睫毛很长很密，淡金色的小扇子似的盖在眼睑上。他的眼珠子在薄薄的眼皮不安分地转动着，一刻也不肯停持续不断地占据着王耀的注意力。他觉得这样的伊万很美，这世上绝无仅有。他一度怀疑自己的审美有了问题——一个人睡觉的样子有什么美？滤镜也没有这样厚的。现在王耀却醍醐灌顶，伊万·布拉金斯基对于他来讲何其珍贵，他过分深邃的眼睛让他恐惧，却也给了他勇气：爱人并且被爱，给予一切的同时拥有一切，组建家庭并且为之而战。他是那个only one，家怎么会有第二个呢？

 

王耀明白他的确有些过分迷恋伊万·布拉金斯基的眼睛了，但这没什么可耻的，迷恋自己最后的庇护所并不可耻。

 

高潮过后有一阵子，王耀突然觉得后背那里刀割般的疼痛，他伸手一摸，果然满手鲜血，再一看，他们刚刚滚过的地方满是瓷器碎片，没有更严重的伤痕算他们走运。他侧过身好更方便地看清客厅的惨况：家具的残骸横七竖八，墙纸上满是弹孔和血迹，法兰绒窗帘掉了一半，走两步就会被花瓶或者餐具的瓷器碎片扎到脚，他们的房子一片狼藉，而他的家完好无损，就在他身边，将他温暖安全地包裹起来。

 

我的家，王耀想；我的爱，王耀想；我的眼睛，王耀想。

 

他一定是在不知不觉中把这些傻话喃喃自语出声了，因为他的丈夫突然笑了起来，他的笑声很低，因为躺着的缘故，全身上下都跟着轻微震动，身体有一部分还和伊万紧密地连在一起的——字面意义上的“连在一起”——王耀自然也未能幸免，于是王耀跟着弯起了唇角，上扬，再上扬，微笑如同池塘的水纹般一圈圈扩大。

 

“欢迎回家。”伊万仰头，用那双无与伦比的眼眸望着他，微笑起来。

 

王耀没有回答，他只是轻轻俯身，将一个虔诚的吻轻轻印在丈夫的眼睛里。

 

End


End file.
